And I'm The One Who's Sick
by EvilRegalMarie
Summary: I'm still working on my Chapter 4 of my current story, but I'm also trying to honor the prompts I get on Tumblr. This is my first prompt from Katie, a fellow shipper and friend. Prompt: Emma comforts Regina during her seasickness on the Jolly Roger. Story should take place during Season 2. Hurt/comfort and Swanqueen please. Here you go! 3 Rated T for mild language.


Regina's stomach churned again and again as she laid her head against the rusted railing of the ship. It felt cool against her forehead and offered her a sense of temporary relief. Between flus, head colds and migraines, she has never felt as sick as she does right this second. Regina has never been one who could handle sea travel well; the waves made her stomach roll and her head feel like it was going to burst open at the seams. Her body felt hot and her hands shook, making her self-conscious and miserable all the same. Snow was probably one who could account for her condition. She's seen Regina this way more than once when she was a child, sitting on the deck singing to herself happily as Regina was violently ill just feet away. If it wasn't for her son, she would have rather been put under a sleeping curse than feel the seasickness take over her body like this. She lost the contents of her stomach once more as the Jolly Roger hit another rough patch. She was tired of feeling this way. Her energy was so low she was practically holding herself up by her arms. Every time she threw up she thought of her son and reminded herself that anything was worth it for him. For Henry, she would give up her health and drain herself of any energy she had left. She would suffer with seasickness for the rest of her life to know that her son was safe and with her. She felt a hand lightly slap the back of her shoulder.

"Aye, seem to be having trouble with your sea legs Queenie?" Hook stammered, probably drunk already. Regina absolutely hated Hook. His witty personality that he thought charmed the ladies. His stupid accent. The fact that he was drinking every hour of every waking moment. His stupid face.

"Get the fuck away from me Hook. I'm in no mood for you." Killian backed off a little, raising his hands and pretending to be scared.

"Whatever you say love. But here, take this", he said, pulling a small bottle out of his coat pocket and sitting it next to her feet. "I know what you're thinking, but no. It's just ginger ale I've had for a while. It will help settle your stomach. I'll leave you alone now. Really Regina, your parents should have named you Grumpy!." He cackled to himself and staggered away. Before she knew it, he disappeared in the dusky sky, probably off to bother someone else on the ship.

More waves and more vomiting occupied Regina for another ten minutes. She didn't understand how there is still anything in her stomach to get rid of; she has hardly eaten in days. After she was sure she was done, Regina wiped her mouth on her sleeve and sat down on the edge of the ship, drawing her knees to her chest and putting her head down in between them. She tried to focus on anything she could to stop the nausea. Anything. She thought of beautiful fields and wide open spaces where animals would roam and flowers would grow under the summer sun. She thought of carelessly riding through the wind, her horse and her becoming one and taking on whatever it was the world had to offer. Daniel slowly appeared in her mind as she reminisced of the past, his limp body in her arms and her tears endlessly hitting the ground next to him. The memories that she was trying so hard to push away came back once again and added to her feelings of sickness, causing her head to shoot up and her hand to be placed over her mouth. _No, not again. _She tried her best to swallow the contents of her stomach back down and focus again on the temporary happy thoughts. Tears sprung in her eyes and she tried to shake the remaining thoughts of Daniel away. Nothing that she could ever do would make the pain go away. No matter how heart she tried, her broken heart was always there as a reminder. Her focusing was cut short as she heard familiar boots clacking across the wood. _Emma._

As much as she secretly had yearning for Emma, the last thing she wanted right now was to be bothered. She's always had grace and lady-like composure. She didn't want Emma to see her in this state, puking and unable to gain control. She's taken care of Regina before, but all that caused her was shame and embarrassment. She was Henry's caretaker and she adopted him. She was the one who was supposed to be good at caring for others. She was supposed to be the strong one. She was used to handling things like this by herself; in life she was always alone. Even with a family and a previous husband, Regina always knew that she had to fend for herself. Before she knew it, Emma was sitting down next to her and putting a caring hand on her back. Regina looked up at her, her eyes looking sunken in and her face pure white with a sickened, greenish tint. She continued to stare at Emma without saying a word, wanting her to go away but secretly wishing for her comfort. The battle inside of her fought on.

'Regina, you okay? You look like absolute hell." Emma's faced showed immediate concern as she stared at the older woman. She's never seen her so vulnerable and so undone. She's never seen her skin so pale. It took no more than a second for her to realize what was wrong with her. Ah, seasickness.

All Regina could do was shake her head no. She feared that if she tried to speak, she would be up on her feet and sick again. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't lie to Emma; she always knew when she was lying, that was her gift after all. There was no point in beating around the bush; Regina was sick beyond belief and Emma already knew it. Her hand rubbed small circles into the brunette's back, offering her a small sense of comfort in such a rough time. She pulled Regina closer to her and allowed her head to be placed on her shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's okay Gina. Just relax, I'm here. You're okay." She continued to try to soothe her as Regina felt herself wanting to smile. Emma only called her Gina when she was worried about her. When she felt like she needed to help her. In the past she rolled her eyes at Emma's little pet name, but every time she said it, Regina felt her heart grow closer to the blondes. She could smell Emma's perfume as she closed her eyes tight and leaned against her chest even harder. The waves surrounding the ship were growing rougher as a storm threatened to make it's appearance, and this was wreaking havoc on Regina's already sore stomach. She swallowed herd and kept her body still, not wanting to be sick in front of someone she was secretly trying to impress. Emma somehow seemed to notice her struggle and quickly pulled her to her feet, leading her over to the railing where she once again lost the battle with her stomach. Regina felt sweat form at her forehead. She was so tired and she just wanted to feel good enough to sleep. She hasn't slept in what felt like forever. Between being ill and crying over Henry, her body was at it's absolute limits.

"Damn Regina, you really are sick. Here.", Emma responded, handing her the bottle that was left to her by Hook. Regina sipped on it cautiously, gaining a bit of easiness from it. "Do you think you'll be alright to lie down? I really think you need it."

Regina finally managed to get some words out of her mouth. "Yeah. I'm okay.", she said softly. She held on to Emma in a state of weakness, wanting her to leave but at the same time wanting her to stay. She felt Emma tug at her hand and lead her away from the deck towards the cabin underneath. The cool air of the evening felt good against Regina's face. If only it would stay this cool throughout the days. They arrived at Hook's cabin as Emma shut the door behind them and sat her down on the freshly made bed. For a pirate's bed, it actually looked quite clean and inviting.

"I already talked to Hook. He's lending his cabin to us so you can rest and feel better. He said you um…gave him a few choice words earlier, but he understands. Some people don't do well with boats." _Wait, us? What does she mean by us?_

Regina laid down and let her head hit the pillow. The boat continued to rock steadily as she tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. On her stomach, on her back, no position seemed any better than the last. Emma scurried around the room as quick as lighting, grabbing a wooden barrel and placing it next to the brunette's bedside. "Here, just in case you get sick again. Better safe than sorry. I really don't feel like mopping Hook's floor tonight." Emma kicked off her shoes and laid next to Regina, stroking her hair and smiling down at her.

_What the hell is she doing? _

As much as Regina was used to pushing people away, she needed Emma right now. She wanted Emma to take the pain away. Moving closer to her, she found a comfortable position locked in the younger woman's arms. Her head rested lightly on Emma's chest as she rubbed Regina's throbbing temples. Before she knew it, Regina's sickness slowly turned into a deep sleep. 'Finally', Emma thought to herself, relieved that she was able to get her to the point of much-needed sleep. She held Regina close to her and stroked her back as she slept, letting fatigue wash over her as she joined her in a deep, passionate slumber.


End file.
